Daughter of the Owls, Daughter of the Sea
by greekchic8
Summary: Olivia Marin Jackson is not your typical demigod. Not only does she have to blood of one Olympian coursing through her veins, but two- which makes her the most powerful demigod in centuries. This is the story about how an above average demigod learns to live with her powers, her annoying sort-of brother, and find love at a place kids like her call home: Camp Half-Blood.


**PROLOGUE**

The rain pelted the windows of the apartment, followed by howling wind that awoke Sally Jackson from an already fitful sleep. Careful as to not wake her husband, she slowly rolled out of bed and tip-toed out of her bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. Sally continued towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she heard a banging noise coming from the living room. She grabbed an old walking stick that belonged to her husband, Paul, and cautiously crept towards the noise. Hoping to surprise the noise-maker, Sally flipped on the lights of the living room, and gasped in shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm so sorry, Sally, I was hoping that I could wait until the morning," Poseidon said, "but I had to talk to you."

The aging women who had most definitely had her fair share of godly surprises simply pursed her lips and sat down on the couch, across from the chair the god who had stolen her heart had taken. "What do you so urgently need to talk to me about?"

Poseidon reached down behind the chair and brought up a woven basket. Sally leaned in closer to inspect the contents, and without saying a word, though her eyes said it all, reached in and pulled out a baby girl, no older than three months. "Why have you brought her here?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Poseidon muttered.

"I feel like I have the right to hear it, considering I know what you're going to ask me to do."

The god stared at his feet for a moment before replying, "I don't know how it happened. This child is the daughter of two mortals, a man and a woman. The man and Athena have a demigod child together, as well as the woman and me." Poseidon paused while he blushed, finding himself uncomfortable talking about his other demigod children in front of Sally. "The man and the woman, not knowing the other had had a previous affair with a god or goddess, were married and had this child. Somehow, this girl now possesses both the traits of a daughter of Poseidon, and the traits of a daughter of Athena. She is, in short, extremely powerful, and needed to be put in the proper hands. According to Artemis, who went to talk to the couple, the next child they have should not be affected in this way, so they were slightly more willing to give up their little girl, knowing it was the right thing to do. Both Athena and I agree- shocking, I know- that you two would be the perfect candidates to raise this child. From what we can tell, since she has mortal parents, she is not fully a goddess, but she is maturing in that fashion, meaning that within a year, she will have aged about twelve years. After that, she will mature at the rate of a normal twelve year old child. But that is the details, which at this moment aren't particularly important. What is important is if you will agree to take her or not."

Sally sat and stared at the child, not sure what to say, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Paul was standing behind her, but making eye contact with the god. Something must have passed between them, because Paul then said, "We should take her, Sally. It's the right thing to do."

"Can I get something in return?" the woman asked.

Taken aback by this un-Sally like question, Poseidon replied, "Anything."

"Is there some way that Paul can be allowed to see into the Mist? I don't want him to miss this part of our lives anymore."

Poseidon grinned, snapped his fingers, and said, "It is done. Now I must be on my way, many important matters to attend to. Thank you, Paul and Sally. I'm sure Athena gives her thanks as well."

Knowing what was coming, Sally turned away from the god, and made sure Paul did the same. When she turned around, Poseidon was gone, but the little baby girl, whom Sally knew so little about, was still in her arms.

"What's her name?" her husband asked.

"He didn't give a name," she replied. "We should name her."

"Something beautiful, for our beautiful new little girl."

Sally thought for a moment, but the name came to her quickly. "Olivia Marin Jackson."

Paul chuckled. "Her name literally means 'olive tree of the sea'. Athena and Poseidon will be pleased."

Sally didn't respond, but just continued to look at her new baby girl, thinking about the joy she would bring, and the pain when she would have to leave to fulfill her duties as a child of the gods. The little girl, as if sensing Sally's emotions, smiled in her sleep. The woman stood from the couch, took the baby to her son's bedroom, set up his old crib, and put the sleeping girl in it.

"Goodnight, Olivia," she whispered, and left the room.


End file.
